inazumaelevenstarlight_engfandomcom-20200214-history
Shō Ishida
Shō Ishida (悻石田 Kei Ishida) is one of the main characters of the Inazuma Eleven Starlight fan manga. He is a forward for both Seidouzan and Dragon Link, then he later becomes the captain and attacking midfielder for the Japanese national team Sun Emperors. Appearance He has wavy, long, brown hair that often ties in a low lightning shape tail similar to Zanark Ultra's Mixi Max mode, while leaving the shorter hair to appear almost like a bob. His eyes are dark, but they turn golden when he goes out of control using his Astral Power. He often wears a black short-sleeved shirt, a silver belt, black trousers and black-and-white sneakers. Personality Shō is the kind of guy that everyone would call a lone wolf, a cold, intellectual and silent boy who doesn't like to show his vulnerable side. As he doesn’t want to be surrounded by people, he tends to act arrogantly, with the constant fear of damaging or hurting anyone around him, but he can be very caring and noble-minded. Story/Plot Ishida was born of a poor family in an isolated neighborhood of Tokyo, despite himself persecuted by the inhabitants who believed he was born with a curse. Without knowing that he had an older brother, when he was 5 years old, because of his father, he was separated from his mother, and he found himself wandering alone through the infamous quarters of the city, growing like a thug, but with the innate talent for soccer. Later, he will find Vivian, and later on, they will both be under the wing of Alexandra Evans and also Axel Blaze. From that moment, the woman and Vivian will be the only ones to know about his secret, the aforementioned curse, but together with Evans, she will somehow manage to fit into society, yet he hardly opens up to people. Hissatsu Shoot * Zeus Lightning * Terror Arrow * Angel of Fire * Comet of Hope (with Vivian) * Sephiroth's Judgement (with Vladimir) * Breath of Heavenly Dragons (with Vladimir) Offensive/Dribbling * Zeus's Judgement * Elettroshock * Elettroshock V2 V3 * Burning Storm * Stealth Mode Defensive * Static Chaos (with Vivian) Astral Power Angel's Curse (Field & Daily) This power is activated whenever Shō feels frustrated or under pressure, tending to have almost animalistic instincts with the sole objective of destroying everything that comes in his way. The only way to calm down or control that power is to be around Vivian or Alexandra Evans. However, thanks to this, it has an enhancement similar to the effects of Alius's stone, and if he manages to control itself, he can give his best during the matches. Trivia * He has an IQ of 153; * He also likes reading, studying and being in the midst of nature; * He likes to listen to music, and unknowingly, he is also very good at singing; * It doesn't look like it, but it is very strong physically; * He loves his sister, drawing, falling asleep in quiet and isolated places and eat takoyaki; * He hates his nature, being a monster in the eyes of others, lies, being in too crowded places, loud noises. Characters Category:Sun Emperors Category:Male Category:Players Category:Forward Category:Midfielder Category:Fire